La dernière crêpe
by Lusaka
Summary: Ceci est une sorte de suite au OS De l'utilité d'une éprouvette. Mais cette fois, il s'agit de l'hsitoire d'une pauvre crêpe qui ne se remettra pas d'avoir croisé nos deux héros... SSLM OS


**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Rowling

**Couple :** Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape.

**Résumé :** Ceci est une sorte de suite à "De l'utilité d'une éprouvette". Mais cette fois, il s'agit de l'hsitoire d'une pauvre crêpe qui ne se remettra pas d'avoir croisé nos deux héros...

**Petit post it : **que dire, que dire... Déjà, que le nom de Griffy soit sanctifié. Nous avons, elle et moi, passer une nuit mémorable, une nuit de créativité intense. En une nuit, deux OS et deux magnifiques dessins virent le jour ! (je vous rappelle que Griffouine dessine magnifiquement bien, et pour plus de détails, il faut aller voir dans mon profil). Alors non, ce n'est pas de l'exploitation, c'est juste... Et bien, nous sommes toutes les deux tombées dans un engrenage. On veut se remercier l'une et l'autre d'écrire et de dessiner, du coup on n'en finit pas ! Enfin bref. Griffy, une nouvelle fois, merci beaucoup. Je dédie cet OS à notre nuit blanche artistique, et à ton don de bêta lectrice.

C'est une sorte de suite à "De l'utilité d'une éprouvette" mais ça peut se lire tout à fait indépendemment. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**La dernière crêpe. **

La lune éclairait sagement le parc du manoir des Malfoy et les cygnes se reposaient, leurs longs cous cachés sous leurs ailes de nacre. Une silhouette se détachait sur le mur blanc de la demeure face à la porte d'entrée ouverte qui jetait un halo de lumière jaune à ses pieds.

Severus Snape poussa un nouveau soupir en levant ses yeux sombres vers le ciel étoilé. Dans son dos, la rumeur joyeuse d'une fête familiale retentissait. Une légère brise fit voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns qu'il repoussa d'une main agacée. Il regrettait d'avoir accepté cette invitation. "C'est ton filleul Severus", lui avait lancé Narcissa. Oui, son filleul. Et l'on fêtait ses onze ans. C'était donc bien normal qu'il soit présent.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention, mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il connaissait ce sentiment qui gonflait en lui lorsque son amant approchait. Un corps se posta à ses côtés, un corps qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher.

- Je suis désolé mais…, commença-t-il.

- Je sais, coupa Lucius, moi aussi. Mais Draco est fatigué, et je crois qu'il fait une indigestion alors ils ne vont pas tarder à se retirer.

Le maître des potions hocha simplement la tête. Ils retournèrent donc ensemble dans le manoir, refermant la porte sur eux. Un elfe apparu aussitôt pour récupérer leur manteau, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Draco Malfoy, fils héritier de la famille, avalait goulûment une énième crêpe, sous les regards méfiants de sa mère. Celle-ci se tourna vers son mari en le voyant entrer.

- Lucius, ne pourrais-tu pas dire à ton fils qu'il va être malade s'il continue ?

- Draco, je t'ai pourtant déjà dit qu'un jeune homme de ton rang ne devait pas manger si salement ! gronda le père.

- Moi on m'a également dit, tel père tel fils, susurra Severus en s'installant de nouveau à la table qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant.

- Toi, on ne t'as rien demandé, siffla Lucius en se servant une nouvelle coupe de champagne.

- Lucius ! gronda Narcissa. Bon, Draco, ne commence pas une nouvelle crêpe, tu vas te coucher maintenant.

- Mais…

- Ecoute ta mère jeune effronté ! coupa Severus.

Le jeune Draco ne sut quoi dire et hocha simplement la tête. Il salua la petite assemblée et se laissa entraîner par sa mère dans les étages du manoir. Un silence paisible retomba aussitôt dans la pièce. Severus observait le plafond, la tête renversée sur le dossier de sa chaise, les jambes croisées.

Lucius l'observait à la dérobée. Sa femme en avait certainement pour quelques temps avant de revenir. Elle allait devoir laver Draco et le border avant de lui raconter une histoire, sans quoi il refuserait de dormir. Il pouvait donc s'abandonner à son observation, le cœur et l'âme en paix. Les fines lèvres de son amant étaient entrouvertes, dévoilant des dents blanches attirantes. Le menton volontaire, pointé vers le plafond, lui donnait des envies de croquer dans une pomme. Les jambes croisées surtout l'attiraient. Ce qu'elles cachaient était inestimable.

- Hey, Sevy, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Mmh ? miaula le rêveur.

- Tu peux toujours fixer le plafond de mon manoir, tu n'y verras aucun défaut, lâcha Lucius d'un ton volontairement aristocratique.

- Il a le défaut tout particulier d'abriter un homme que je ne peux toucher, malgré mon attirance toute particulière.

- Toute particulière ? répéta le blond.

- Tu es devenu sourd avec l'âge ? répliqua le brun sur le même ton.

Les yeux noirs se détachèrent enfin du plafond pour plonger dans ceux de son amant. Ils se fixèrent intensément. Tout en eux criait au désir et à l'envie. Mais la présence de Narcissa, quelque part dans le manoir, les empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit.

Lucius ne put supporter davantage le regard sombre. Il détourna la tête vers la table.

- Tu m'excites Lucius, lança Severus.

Le blond sentit la température de son corps monter d'un cran.

- Il reste une crêpe, lâcha-t-il en réponse.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le brun en suivant son regard.

- J'ai dit : il reste une crêpe. Qui de nous deux est sourd ? se moqua-t-il ensuite.

Le maître de potion fixa son hôte un court instant avant de se lever et d'attraper brusquement un bol remplit d'un chocolat délicieux que les elfes avaient préparé spécialement pour l'occasion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lucius alors que le brun s'appuyait sur la table face à lui et trempait deux doigts dans le chocolat.

- Je te dis que tu m'excites et toi tu me sors qu'il reste une crêpe, expliqua Snape. Donc, tu as sciemment vexé mon orgueil de mâle dominant. Par conséquent, je vais te le faire payer en t'excitant à ton tour.

- Mais…

Il ne put en dire plus. Severus venait d'engloutir ses deux doigts, et les suçait méthodiquement, sans lâcher son amant des yeux. Lucius sentit son désir monter, mais il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille vers les étages en même temps. Il n'avait qu'une envie : attraper cette main dégoulinante de chocolat et la porter à sa propre bouche.

- Sev…, murmura-t-il. C'est de la torture.

- Ce n'est que ce que tu mérites Lucius, répliqua Snape comme si ce qu'il faisait était habituel, en plongeant à nouveau ses doigts dans le bol. Tu en veux ? ajouta-t-il.

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son regard parlait pour lui. Il ouvrit la bouche lentement, la moitié de ses sens portés sur ces doigts qui caressaient à présent sa langue, et l'autre moitié tendu vers la porte, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Le chocolat coulait dans sa bouche, les doigts titillaient sa langue. Il voulait… Il voulait absolument…

Son instinct l'avertit du danger en même temps que Severus. En quelques secondes, le brun était de nouveau sur sa chaise, les yeux au plafond, le bol de chocolat sur les genoux, et Lucius renfrogné sur son siège, jambes croisées.

La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit et Narcissa entra.

- Notre fils est couché ! lança-t-elle.

- Parfait, répondit Lucius en tentant de lui sourire.

- Et je vais en faire autant je pense. Je peux vous laisser avec cette demie bouteille de champagne et cette crêpe esseulée ? rigola la femme.

Le sourire de son mari se fit plus franc lorsqu'elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et les portes se refermèrent sur elle dans un silence emprunt de soulagement. Lucius garda les yeux fixés sur la crêpe que sa femme avait désigné. Il n'osait tourner la tête vers son amant.

- C'était juste, souffla celui-ci. Je suis désolé.

- Rien n'est arrivé, donc tout va bien, répliqua le blond en le regardant enfin. Tiens, tu me passes le chocolat, je crois que je vais manger cette crêpe pour me remonter le moral.

Personne ne pu expliquer ce qui se passa alors dans l'esprit de Severus Snape. Peut-être était-ce un sentiment profond et soudain d'appartenance à cette crêpe, ou peut-être aussi simplement de la jalousie envers la crêpe en question qui accaparait l'attention de son amant. Quoiqu'il en soit, le brun attrapa l'objet de leur convoitise avant Lucius.

- Mais…, commença le blond sans comprendre.

Il observa son amant qui se trouvait à présent debout contre la table, le bol de chocolat dans une main, la crêpe dans l'autre.

- Severus, cesse de faire l'enfant et donne-moi cette crêpe, siffla Malfoy.

- C'est hors de question, répliqua Snape d'un ton calme en reculant d'un pas.

- Sèèèv…, supplia le sorcier le plus aristocratique de Londres.

Mais le brun recula davantage et contourna la table pour se protéger.

- Snape…, menaça le blond en se levant. Ce n'est plus drôle.

Le brun se contenta de se lécher les lèvres avec paresse.

- Non Sev, tu ne vas pas…

- Tu sais où j'habite je crois, murmura le brun d'une voix suave.

Et il transplana. Lucius se serait autorisé un cri de rage si sa femme et son fils ne dormaient pas à l'étage au-dessus. Il se contenta donc de sortir de la salle à manger en courant et de se précipiter dans la cheminée du salon d'où il disparut, entouré de fumée verte.

Le silence de la maison dans laquelle il atterrit était prenant. Il sentit sa colère diminuer au profit d'une certaine appréhension. Il pénétra dans le bureau après s'être lancé un rapide sort de nettoyage, et avança vers la porte qu'il savait donner dans le salon. Une faible lumière filtrait sous la porte. Il sortit sa baguette et poussa le battant.

La vision qui s'offrit alors à lui mit à terre tout sentiment de revanche. Snape s'était gentiment installé sur le divan, dos appuyé contre le dossier, jambes écartées, torse nu. Il tenait toujours le pot de chocolat dans une main, et avec toujours les mêmes doigts, il plongeait à l'intérieur et les portait dans sa bouche langoureusement.

Son regard fixa celui du blond dès que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Il retourna alors lentement le pot, et Lucius pu voir, avec un certain désespoir, une masse fondante et appétissante s'écouler sur son torse.

S'en fut trop pour le blond. Il laissa tomber sa baguette vengeresse au sol et s'approcha lentement du divan en gémissant.

- Putain Sev… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu veux toujours ta crêpe ? susurra le brun.

Lucius se laissa tomber à genoux devant le divan, entre les jambes de Snape et se pencha en avant vers le torse chocolaté.

- Tss tss, l'arrêta le brun. Je trouve que tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtements pour m'approcher.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir et ôta rapidement sa chemise.

- Tu peux toujours te cacher derrière ton chocolat fondu, tu ne m'échapperas pas, siffla-t-il avant de s'approcher de nouveau.

- Mais c'est toi qui fonds Lucius, fit remarquer ironiquement le brun.

Il ne put pousser sa moquerie plus loin. La langue douce et chaude de son amant commençait à lécher le chocolat fondant. Severus rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant. Le pot de chocolat, jusqu'à présent précieusement gardé, s'égara jusque sur la moquette du salon. Les gémissements du brun achevèrent la raison de Lucius. Les mains pâles et blanches agrippèrent le pantalon et défirent les boutons. Bientôt, le vêtement ne fut plus qu'un vieux souvenir.

Alors que Lucius commençait à embrasser le sexe tendu de son partenaire, celui-ci tenta de dire quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna le blond en cessant ses caresses.

- La… la… la, souffla Severus, bégayant de plaisir.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- La…

- Où ? Ici ? demanda Lucius un peu perdu en reprenant ses baisers.

- Mais non ! La crêpe ! Prends la crêpe ! lança le brun, plus sûr de lui. Tu la voulais non ?

Le blond observa le visage rougit de son amant. Comprenant enfin l'idée, il se sentit tout à coup encore plus à l'étroit.

- Oh… Sev…, gémit-il.

Il récupéra la crêpe qui était tombée avec le pantalon du maître de potions, fit disparaître ses propres vêtements et se remit en place. Il lécha le membre tendu de son amant sur toute la longueur avant d'y déposer la crêpe qu'il enroula autour du sexe.

- Ah... Lucius, fait vite…

- Une crêpe, ça se déguste, répliqua le blond les yeux hypnotisés par le repas qui l'attendait. Et tu m'as assez allumé pour ça.

Il tendit la langue et goûta la pointe de ce met délicieux. Un long gémissement d'anticipation s'échappa de la gorge du brun, et cela décida Malfoy. Il recommença son va et vient, sentant cette fois-ci le sucre de la crêpe fondre sur sa langue. En faisant attention de ne pas blesser son amant, il en croqua un bout et mâcha, tout en suçant davantage.

Severus n'était plus que sensation. Le glissement de la crêpe le long de son membre, l'humidité de la langue qui le caressait, les dents qui le raclaient parfois lorsqu'un morceau de crêpe était croqué. Trop renversé sur le divan, il ne pouvait attraper les cheveux du blond, alors il se contentait d'enfoncer ses doigts dans les coussins. Enfin, il sentit le mouvement s'accélérer. Un doigt le pénétra et il en gémit de frustration.

- Oh ça va… Viens, parvint-il à souffler.

Lucius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se redressa, prit Snape par dessous les genoux et le fit tourner de façon à se retrouver lui-même au fond du divan. Severus n'eut plus qu'à se laisser retomber sur l'entrejambe du blond.

Les deux hommes crièrent à l'unisson alors que les profondeurs du plaisir s'ouvraient à eux. Snape se cambra, retenu par les bras puissants de Lucius lequel l'aidait à se soulever et s'abaisser en rythme, de plus en plus vite. La sueur perla sur leur front, faisant briller leur corps en mouvement.

- Sev… regarde-moi, soupira le blond.

L'interpellé ouvrit un regard vitrifié par le plaisir et l'ancra dans celui de son partenaire. Les yeux en disaient long. Tous ces mots qu'ils ne leur étaient pas permis mais qu'ils voulaient pourtant se dire, ils se les transmirent ainsi, à chaque coup de rein supplémentaire, à chaque souffle marquant un frissonnement supplémentaire.

Un nouveau cri les mena à l'orgasme au même moment. Severus se laissa retomber sur la poitrine du blond qui l'enserra de ses bras.

Leurs souffles saccadés se calmèrent lentement. Le brun finit par se redresser et embrassa doucement son amant. La tension retombait et les deux hommes se sentaient en phase avec eux-mêmes.

- Cette idée de la crêpe est la meilleure que tu n'aies jamais eu Sev, murmura Lucius en embrassant encore les lèvres rougit du brun.

- Si ton fils savait ce que tu viens de faire avec son goûter d'anniversaire, ricana le brun.

- Pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligé de me rappeler à la réalité si vite dans des moments pareils ?

- Qui le ferait sinon ? répliqua Severus en haussant les épaules. Bon, ajouta-t-il en descendant des genoux du blond. Je goûterais bien un peu de cette crêpe moi aussi.

- Comment ça ?

Severus retourna son pantalon sans découvrir la moindre trace de la fameuse crêpe. Il jeta un œil au pot de chocolat renversé et repporta son attention sur son amant.

- Où est-il ?

- Mais quoi ? s'étonna Lucius.

- Et bien ! Le reste ! Le reste de la crêpe ! s'emporta le brun.

- Mais… mais je l'ai finie.

- Quoi ? cria le maître des potions. Tu…

Devant le regard noir que lui lança alors son amant, Lucius préféra se lever et courut pour échapper au terrible courroux de Severus Snape.

**THE END**

* * *

_Ah... Une bonne crêpe au chocolat... Hum... Bref. Je vous remercie humblement d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et vous dis à très bientôt !  
_


End file.
